Across the Universe
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: In a thousand different worlds, would we still be us? KibaIno


In this world they're ninjas and they grow up together but not really and he tells her to quit crying and maybe it's a little insensitive but he catches her when she falls and maybe that's okay.

In another world they're civilians and they meet at school and they're best friends forever. They're both loud and wild and loyal as hell and people assume they _have_ to be dating. They watch movies, chick flicks and action movies and terrifying horror films and make bets on who'll get scared first. They steal food from each other's plates and go on non-dates and shopping sprees and know absolutely _everything_ about each other. They love each other and they're platonic soul mates and it's _amazing_.

In this world they get closer as they get older, because they really are quite similar and all their friends are hooking up and they get shunted aside to the singles crowd. They mesh well and kind of regret never being close before.

In another world they're modern day college kids and they meet through his roommate. The sexual chemistry's explosive and they can't help but hook up and it's always casual, no strings attached, speed dial for booty calls. They drift apart after graduation but still, that was some hella fine sex.

In this world they're each other's date to Naruto and Hinata's wedding. It isn't romantic, just that all of the other girls have dates and Ino's kind of tired of being the single friend. She'd go with Chouji like she did to Sakura's but with Chouji it's obvious that it's "just friends, couldn't find a real date, so I brought the guy that's practically my brother". Sai's not exactly date material, she barely knows Shino and Lee seems to like being a third wheel to Neji and Tenten, but Kiba's hot, fun at parties and not so obviously a "I couldn't find a real date" date. They have a great time, but they always have a great time and when he kisses her at her door, they're both breathless, because damn, that was a hella fine kiss.

In another world she's a nurse and he's a soldier and she stitches him back up when he nearly dies. He smiles and her knees go weak and then she laughs and his heart stops in his chest. The courtship that follows is fast but furious and they're pen pals all throughout the war. She keeps all his letters and tells all her friends about her brave soldier boy and he reads hers a million times and the guys in his regiment tease him ruthlessly but still, they're young, they're in love and the whole world is turned upside down. In the end, he dies, she marries a banker and has a happy family, but you never forget your first love.

In this world they dance around each other for a day, because that kiss is hanging between them but so's their friendship and that's a dangerous line to cross. Still, they're Kiba and Ino, so they launch in anyway, because they're risk takers and this is one risk they definitely want to take. They fall in love and neither is surprised and even though this is their first love, they're definitely okay with it being their last.

In another world, they meet at a bar after work and can't help but connect. They exchange numbers and go out and it's great. They get along, they fall in love and two years later they walk down an aisle in June. They have a kid, a boy but eleven years in and their spark fades away. The divorce isn't messy and they're those exes that still get along and it isn't quite what they had in mind, but still, it isn't the type of thing you regret either.

In this world they feel stupid for not getting together sooner. They're happy, they fit and it really is a dream come true. They move in together, they get engaged and they're wedding day is the happily ever after they can't believe they were lucky enough to find.

In another world she's a peasant and he works in the palace and she dreams of being a princess. He stops by her stall to buy flowers for his sister's wedding and when she learns of his position, she begs him for tales of royal life. He tells her, and whenever he can he stops by with another story and there's stars in her eyes and he falls for her before he even realizes he has. But a handsome duke finds her beautiful and sweeps her away and what use has a duchess for a servant? But dresses and jewels do not happiness make and she misses the boy who made her laugh but when she searches him out, he's married another and some mistakes cost dearer than others.

In this world they die old and gray and in love. Every day they had together was the best day and what they were in another world doesn't matter because in this world they were Kiba and Ino and that'll always make it the best world of all.


End file.
